five_nights_at_candys_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Noite 6 (FNaC2)
Você está procurando pela Noite 6 do primeiro jogo? Noite 6 'é a sexta noite jogável em Five Nights at Candy's 2. Nesta noite, apenas RAT e The Cat estarão ativos. Estratégias * Vigiar todas as câmeras rapidamente. (Apesar de Withered Penguin não estar ativo, RAT também pode causar um erro que atrapalhará o jogador). * Ficar atento aos barulhos. * Caso ouvir um barulho de batidas de metal, procurar pelas câmeras por The Cat quando o encontrar, usar o Telefone na câmera em que ele estiver para afastá-lo. * Usar a luz no corredor principal. * Caso The Cat ou RAT estiverem lá, tocar o áudio em qualquer câmera para afastá-los. * Repetir o processo acima. Cara do telefone ''Hum... eles parecem meios danificados não é... deve ser devido a idade ou vice-versa. Não sabemos por que estão aqui, eles já foram abadonados há muito tempo... Isso explica sua aparêcia ridícula e arrepilante, eu já trabalhei nessa fábrica, tudo vai ficar bem... eles estão esperando para serem consertados e melhorados, essas coisas não podem ficar vivas, elas já foram desativadas há muito tempo, acho que você tem que tomar cuidado com um gato e uma rato que circulam por aí. Conclusão Minigames Nesta noite há 3 minigames. 'Minigame 1: '''Dessa vez quem será controlado pelo jogador será Old Candy. Seu objetivo é seguir Shadow Candy até a Cam 10 (''Parts and Services), onde um funcionário vai se assustar com sua presença e usar o mesmo aparelho do minigame da quinta noite para desligá-lo. 'Minigame 2: '''Novamente Blank the Animatronic será o personagem principal. E o objetivo será o mesmo: Coletar desenhos feitos por crianças. '''Primeiro desenho: '''Na parte de cima do palco. '''Segundo desenho: '''No final do corredor principal (sempre descendo depois de pegar o primeiro) '''Terceiro desenho: '(Depois de subir novamente o corredor principal, virando a esquerda.) 'Quarto desenho: '''No escritório '''Quinto e último desenho: '(Subindo o corredor direito do escritório até o fim e depois virando a esquerda.) Depois disso, Shadow Candy vai aparecer por alguns instantes. '''Terceiro e último minigame: Neste minigame o objetivo é o mesmo do primeiro,seguir Shadow Candy com Old Candy, mas desta vez, a Candy's Burger and Fries está aberta, e Shadow Candy vai te levar até o escritório. Quando chegar no escritório,pode-se reparar que há uma criança chorando,quando ela te vê,fica feliz e sai saltitando do escritório. Então o jogador deve seguir a criança e procurá-la. Quando encontrá-la um adulto (provavelmente seu pai) vai estar lhe batendo e a criança vai estar novamente chorando. Logo após Old Candy vai instantaneamente,sem comando algum do jogador se aproximar do pai da criança. E assim,os minigames acabam. Jornal Após o fim do minigames,um jornal vai aparecer. Nele está escrito a seguinte notícia: A fábrica começou a pegar fogo antes da sua demolição planejada. E está sendo totalmente destruída. Logo embaixo irá aparecer a frase ''The end '' , ou O fim em português, Liberando a Segunda estrela. Categoria:Noites Categoria:Five Nights at Candy's 2